


The Room

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [30]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alice POV, Bisexual Alice Cullen, Bisexual Bella Swan, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Polyamory, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: When Bella visits the house for the first time, Alice gets an interesting look into their future.





	1. Chapter 1

I rush to her, hug her tight – but not too tight for a human! - and then have to back up a little bit, because wow, that girl does smell wonderful, and I was not fully prepared. “You smell good,” I explain, haltingly. 

Bella chuckles, “Um, so do you?” 

Edward is right, she is odd. We could use more of that around here. 

_Go away, Edward,_ I think towards him. _I want to talk to her alone._

He glares at me, but I see a quick image of **him leaving the room** before he kisses her cheek and excuses himself. 

“Do you know what you're getting yourself into?” I ask her, as if it's not obvious. But we've all grown accustomed to pretending around humans, even if that human knows. 

She moves her shoulders back, keeps her eyes straight on mine, a power stance that would be more annoying on someone who used it more often. “Yes.”

She is beautiful when she's angry. 

The thought surges through me before I have time to consider shielding it from Edward, and then I see **Bella and I kissing, her lips on my neck, my hands in her long hair** and I need to take a step back, find my head, but I don't want to, and **Jasper kisses my cheek then leaves the room, and Bella and I fall to my bed, ripping off clothes.**

 _Breathe._

I need to think this through. Make sure I don't mess this up. This will hurt Edward, of course, but honesty is important to this family, and he cannot begrudge me this. I remember nothing of my human life, learned of Jasper from the beginning of my vampire life, and it was only twenty years ago that I realized I was attracted to women too. 

And Bella is certainly … attractive.

So we'll take it slow. Become friends first. 

I already know how this can end.


	2. Chapter 2

I bounce up to Bella after her last class of the day, falling into step with her and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Come on, we have just enough time to get into Port Angeles.”

“We're going to Port Angeles?” Bella asks, completely unplussed. 

“There's a little Italian place you'll just love,” I inform her. I've already seen it.

Her eyebrows rise up in a controlled skepticism. “You'll be eating?”

Instead of rolling my eyes, I just give her a hard look as I guide her to Rosalie's third favorite convertible. Then I see **myself sitting at a dark table, drinking wine, Bella sitting across laughing at me, in joy not malice.**

“Are you offering?” I smirk. I hear her heartbeat race, see the blush race up to her cheeks. _Delicious._

**Edward, rolling his eyes with a smile.** _That's what you get for listening in, brother._

Edward was right about that blush, it's absolutely mouthwatering. _Focus, Alice._ “So?” I ask again pointedly as I open the car door for her.

“Yeah, sure, I just gotta-” she tries to explain. 

“I already asked Charlie if it was okay. No curfew,” I inform her, buckling myself in because I know Bella feels more comfortable that way. **Bella and I, curled up in the convertible, parked in front of Bella's house.**

Bella nods, eyes already drifting over to watch the trees race by. She's even more beautiful than normal when she's not feeling self-conscious. 

I'd love to spend the next ten years watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella has always been quiet and calm, even without Jasper's help. But being so quiet during my wonderfully planned slumber party doesn't seem appropriate.

“Something wrong, Bella?” I ask her carefully, glancing down at where she sits curled up against the foot of the couch.

She looks up at me, directly into my eyes in a way most humans feel too uncomfortable to do. But then she falters, loses confidence somehow. “It's nothing.”

I don't have to be Edward to know that's a lie. 

Her eyes flicker back to mine, and then that lovely blush of hers makes a very welcome appearance. **Bella, surging forward, lips hot and chapped, perfect.** Oh. _Oh._ Already? I would have waited a lifetime for this, but it looks like I won't have to.

I lean forward, and Bella straightens a little, maybe to mirror me, maybe just reacting to my scent – she tends to do to that for all of the Cullen clan, not just me. But I don't see visions of her kissing anyone else. Just me. So I take a breath that I don't need and tell her, “I do enjoy that blush, you know.”

Her pulse jumps, I can hear it. Normally I can ignore that sort of thing – we have to, in order to enjoy high school at all – but I don't ever want to ignore any part of her. Every part is beautiful. Every part is Bella. She clears her throat. “Yeah?”

I nod. Smile. Blink extra slowly, let Bella's eyes catch on my eyelashes. “You're so beautiful.”

And there it is, Bella pushing herself up to meet me, lips warm and heavy and wonderful. I pull her up to me as carefully as I can, wind my arms around her waist and keep her close. She tastes sweet and smells delicious, but I know better than to follow that train of thought much farther. I lick at her lips and she lets me in, and an idiotic vampire joke pops into my head, but I roll my eyes and ignore it and focus on Bella and her tongue. 

God, that _tongue_.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie is still at the station, and he loves me besides, so I'm up in Bella's room laying on her purple bedspread while she rearranges her books. I would help her, but then, well, I wouldn't be able to stare at her so easily. 

Bella tries to ignore me, but of course she fails. She huffs and turns to me. “Alice, can I ask you something about vampires?”

**Bella, coming closer** … I take a full breath to distract myself from spying into the future. It's nice to be surprised by Bella, so it's worth the effort. I sit up, maybe a little too quickly for a human. “Sure, Bella.”

She blushes. 

_This should be interesting._

“So. Um. Edward said, back when we were dating,” she starts with a falter, and I hide my grimace at the reminder of those weeks she had been interested in Edward. It had been almost two months now, so I knew I would get over it soon enough, but I didn't have to be happy about it in the meantime. 

“Yes?”

“He said we could never … kiss too much, because it'd be dangerous. You know. Because of the venom and everything.”

I bite back a smirk. _My idiot brother._ “And?”

Bella sighs and looks away. “So how can you kiss me and it not be a problem?”

This time, I can't hide my chuckle, and Bella glares at me. “I'm sorry, Bella. It's just –“ I sigh and regroup. She joins me on the bed, and I take her hands gently. “Our venom isn't in our saliva, or coated along our teeth. It's _released_ through our teeth. Edward couldn't kiss you too … _passionately_ … because he knew he could lose control and hurt you. The kissing wasn't physically dangerous … but being close to Edward _was_.”

“So you can ...”

“I can do it, because your blood doesn't have the same appeal to me that it held for Edward. And well. Not to put too much emphasis on my brother's past, but … he has lived that way. I never have. Neither has Carlisle, or Rosalie. So we can be around you, and you're safe. But Edward... he's like Jasper. They both have a hard time being with humans one-on-one.”

Bella nods along, so Edward must have told her some of this. “So … I'm safe around you?” 

“As safe as being around other humans,” I assure her with a grin.

“Prove it,” she flirts back.

In a flash, I press her against the bed with a deep kiss, trailing one hand up the inside of her thigh. “Just watch me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper, slipping into the room with a controlled smirk on his face.**

I feel the air move a moment later and lift my cheek to meet his lips. 

“Hello, love,” he breathes into my ear. I give the ghost of a smile back. “You ready to talk about it?”

I let the calm and joy inside me roll out in waves so he can feel it. “I think so.”

“So?”

I pounce on him, suddenly giddy. “I think I love her.” **Bella, smiling, leaning close to kiss me**. I shiver in the vision. 

Jasper smiles and runs a finger down my cheek. “I know you do.”

He does not seem sad, and we've talked about this sort of thing before, but I feel the need to remind him, “And I love you.”

“I know that, too.” I lift an eyebrow at that bare response. He smirks, then caves. “And I love you.”

“Good.” Then I sigh. “But I know Edward told Bella about us. We haven't talked about it or anything, but I'm not sure Bella understands how I can be with her and also with you.”

Jasper cocks his head. “Have you tried just telling her?” I scrunch my nose up, and he smooths the skin back down. “So you haven't, then.”

“No,” I admit. I make the decision to try, and see **Bella, looking confused but smiling at me, taking my hands in hers and kissing them.**

I smile. I can do this.

“Thank you, Jasper.”

“Anything for you, Alice.”


	6. Chapter 6

“If your heart was still beating, it'd be racing right now,” Jasper informs with a smirk. As if I'm not completely aware of that fact, thank you very much, Jasper. Oh, I shouldn't do this. I should turn back right now.

But I don't see the vision, because it's not a real decision. I'm doing this. 

Bella waits for me on her porch, a careful smile on her face when she sees Jasper driving the car. I wave at her, give him a quick kiss goodbye, and hop out of the car. Then I bounce up to her and kiss her too, turning to wave another goodbye back to Jasper, who reciprocates with an easy smile. 

Bella just … sort of stands there, looking confused. But she needs time to make decisions for herself, and she can't be rushed. 

So I smile and kiss her again as I pull her into her house. Even with my hands guiding her, she trips over the bare floor on the way up to her room, and I do not bother to mask my laugh – it never fails to bring a smile to Bella's shy face. 

_So beautiful._

She doesn't believe anybody who says so, but I still think it all the time. Drives Edward up the wall, but he's always brooding about something. He'll find someone. Maybe several someones. I've seen visions of possible futures where it happens, where he is not alone. One will pan out, eventually.

We make it upstairs to her room easily. Her eyes are always on my body, my skin in the sunlight as I shed my clothes. Edward wishes he could read her mind, but I don't have to.   
I can see it in her eyes, and I can see **Bella tossing off her clothes** an eighth of a second before she does so in front of me. 

Humans would say we _fall_ into bed together, but I do not fall, I leap to it. “I have fallen in love with you, Bella.”

And Bella loves the fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella traces swirls and flowers on my skin. I opened her curtains earlier, because I know she likes the sun shining, likes the rainbows that shoot across her room. 

She takes a breath with purpose. “Alice?”

“Yes, love?”

Her eyes are on my skin – on her fingers on my skin. “You … love me,” she confirms hesitantly. 

“Yes. I do.”

“But...” her eyes go tight, brows low on her forehead. “Jasper?” She had been told about all of us her first day at school, and Edward had only corroborated that when she'd spoken with him more openly. Everyone in Forks knows that, don't they? The Cullens are paired off. Only Edward is available.

“I love Jasper, too.”

“How?”

I lift one shoulder in a casual shrug. “Humans do this, too. Being a vampire only makes it easier. We have all the time in the world, to find new and more love. And one love does not replace another; love is ever increasing.” I smile. Jasper and I had taught each other that. 

“I love you both, in different ways. And I don't expect you to date,” I explain. “Jasper doesn't like to spend much time around humans if he can help it. And besides … You're very different people. Jasper …” I consider how to phrase this thought. At the very least, she seems to be listening intently. “He understands emotions perfectly, but he doesn't understand humans very well. And you, it's like emotions confuse you so easily, but you seem to understand every human you meet instinctively. I don't remember being human. It's like a veil over that part of my life. You are a constant reminder of what I won't ever remember.” Then I smile. “And you're beautiful.”

She scoffs. “Not half as much as you, or any of your family.”

“You're family too, now.” I kiss her as hard as I dare, still just a soft brush against her lips, a gentle slide of my tongue against hers, and she writhes underneath me, hot and heavy and _human_ and perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so having a date with both Bella and Jasper is a _little_ more awkward than I had imagined. More awkward even than the vision I'd had of this night when I'd peeked. 

Bella is eating.

Jasper is watching Bella eating. 

I am watching Jasper watching Bella eating. 

Bella finally sighs. “What is it?”

Jasper is stiff as he replies, “It has been a while for me. Eating human food. I have existed as a vampire far longer than I have as a human. You understand.”

Bella cocks her head, quizzical. “When were you turned?”

“1863.” 

Her eyebrows lift. She must not have expected him to be older than Edward and the rest of us. But Jasper does not have a nice story, and Edward knows to keep such things to himself. Especially from a human.

“So were you around for the Civil War?”

Jasper goes very still. “Yes.”

Bella looks to me with a question in her eyes. “He was in the Confederacy,” I explain.

The disgusted look she gives Jasper is quick. “How? How could you – how could _anyone_?”

She may not realize it, but Jasper and I exchange a significant glance. Jasper could have manipulated her emotions. But he didn't.

“Being a vampire … changes your perspective on history,” he admits. “The significance of certain events. The American Civil War was bloody, and awful. But it was nothing to the war I served in after I was changed. All that blood...” He loses himself in the horror for a second. He shakes himself, probably too small for Bella to see. “It was wrong. I was wrong to join. I know that now. But to be honest … human memories fade. I can't remember signing up, can't remember getting promoted. I know it happened. It just doesn't matter.” He glances at me, warmth flooding through his gaze. “Very little mattered before I met Alice.”

“We make things matter,” I remind him, taking his hand. “Together.” Then I turn to Bella. “I only learned about the Civil War after I met Jasper. The first time I went to high school, I was totally lost,” I laugh at myself, and Bella's eyes dilate a little at the sound. 

“I guess,” she says reluctantly, “I can understand. Historical relativism, and all that. But … you're not like. _Still_ racist. Right?”

“Right,” he is quick to assure her. 

“Right,” I agree.

“Okay,” she agrees, still a little hesitantly. “As long as you're not like. Still into slavery or anything. We'll be okay.”

_We'll be okay._


	9. Chapter 9

I've had a dozen high school graduations now. I thought I had risen above all that pomp and circumstance, but being with Bella for it – her first, maybe her only – makes the occasion seem new and vibrant. 

Then again, everything shines when Bella is near.

I bury my face in her hair. She smells wonderful here, scorching warm and sweaty, and her heartbeat no longer panics when I come close to her neck. She trusts me. And I trust her. 

“Bella, love?”

“Yes, Alice?”

“I know you're coming to Alaska with us after this summer” - and that had been a relief, to know I would get so much longer with her - “But I was wondering about after college.”

She skims her hands down my back, holds me close. Is that a good sign? “What about it?”

“Your plans.”

“I'm not sure I have any plans. Is there a job where you read Jane Austen all day? I could do that.”

“You could do anything you set your mind to. But I was thinking, _hoping_ , that you might want … to be a part of my family.”

I can feel the muscles in her face move, her brow pull down in confusion. “I thought you said I already was a part.”

“A more obvious part,” I amend. “Bella, I love you, and I want to spend all of eternity with you, if you'll have me. Would you like to become a vampire? To be with me?” I don't need to breathe, so I don't bother. This is too much to ask of anyone, but Bella is exceptional. Maybe, maybe, she'll say yes...

I worry for maybe the sixteenth of a second. Then Bella is moving, bolting up and around, her eyes glowing and bright, bare body glistening in an ethereal light, and she is so beautiful I wish I could cry, and she is saying yes yes yes of course forever as she kisses me, and my eyes sting as I kiss her back. I see a dozen flashes – **Bella, eyes bloodred, eyes golden, skin shimmering in sun, dancing with Carlisle with confidence and grace, kissing me, kissing me, _kissing me_. **

_Forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> It was fun getting into Alice's head - and hard to describe her without Bella's vocabulary filtering through, lol. I've got some other projects I'm working on, for other fandoms, but I'll be back soon enough, no doubt. Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
